Manos frías
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Hay muchas formas de abrigar las manos durante el invierno, pero siempre hay algunas mejores que otras. One-shot, Ranma y Akane.


Manos frías.

Akane miraba preocupada sus manos, sus uñas ya habían adquirido un color violeta, sus dedos pálidos sus nudillos rojos, ya no podía sentirlas, como cada día de frío sus manos eran las que más sufrían.

Había salido con su abrigo, una bufanda y hasta gorro, sin contar que bajo su uniforme tenía una polera extra, pero sus manos estaban desnudas.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que se habían enfriado, dentro de la casa estaban muy cálidas, solo llevaban unas cuantas cuadras de camino cuando su prometido volvió para buscar uno de sus cuadernos que había olvidado. Mientras lo esperaba sus manos ya se habían vuelto como el hielo.

Intentando calentarlas las frotaba y también soplaba su cálido aliento sobre ellas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Alzó la vista cuando vio los zapatos de su prometido frente a ella, mirándola preocupado - ¿No tienes guantes?

La chica negó con su cabeza – Los perdí ayer, al llegar a la casa no estaban en mi maletín.

Él tomo las manos de su prometida entre las suyas y comenzó a frotarlas - Déjame calentarlas.

Akane sintió derretirse ante el gesto, las manos de su prometido estaban cálidas. Miró al frente percatándose de lo cerca que estaba su prometido de ella, luego bajo su mirada para mirar sus manos, juntas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero se confundían fácilmente con un sonrojo producto del frío clima. Se armó un silencio que a la chica le molesto, y dijo lo primero que vino a su mente – No sé cómo tus manos están calientes, con el frío que hace.

Ranma sonrío, agradeciendo que su prometida rompiera el silencio y le quitara algo de tensión al momento. Sin apartar la mirada de las manos de su prometida le respondió – No lo sé, supongo que es la sangre caliente de un guerrero, siempre están así.

Pasados unos segundos el muchacho dejo de frotar las manos de Akane entre las de él y las observo – Bien, por lo menos ya no están moradas y tienen algo de calor, ponlas en tu bolsillo para que no se enfríen tan rápido.

Akane le sonrío, como ella solo sabe hacerlo, como a él le encanta que lo haga – Gracias, Ranma.

El muchacho se sonrojo rápidamente ante lo que observaba ¿Que tenía su prometida que con solo sonreírle lograba que se pusiera nervioso? Como respuesta al agradecimiento solo atino a sentir con su cabeza.

Caminaron unas cuadras más en silencio, la chica tenía una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra agarraba su maletín. Poco a poco esa mano fue tomando el mismo tono de hace unos minutos, Ranma lo notó y pareció molestarse –Serás boba, te dije que pusieras las manos en tus bolsillos.

Akane también se molestó, su momento romántico no había durado ni 5 minutos – ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso si tengo que llevar mi maletín? Genio.

Ranma sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo de las manos de su prometida – Trae acá, yo lo llevo, ahora ponlas en tus bolsillos, las dos.

Akane a regañadientes le hizo caso, era un tonto, si tuviese una pisca de lo que es ser romántico daría otra solución. Pero al parecer nuestro joven Saotome no estaba tan alejado de esos pensamientos.

Con un rostro sonrojado tomó la mano de su prometida, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que ya estaba, entrelazo sus dedos y siguió caminando. La chica inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos, sorprendida. Ranma la miro a los ojos y pudo ver un sonrojo en su rostro, que ya no era producto del frío y una pregunta que no quería salir de sus labios – No... No pienses mal, es solo para que no se te enfríen tan rápido.

La chica solo sonrió levemente y asintió con su cabeza. Qué más da la razón, era lo que ella quería.

Unas cuadras más adelante Ranma se cambió de lado y tomo la otra mano de su prometida para poder darle calor, mientras Akane ponía la otra en su bolsillo. Volvió a hacer estos cambios unas cuantas veces, feliz de que las manos de su prometida ya no estén tan frías, y por tener una buena excusa para poder tomarla de la mano.

Ranma sin querer había encontrado la solución perfecta para las frías manos de Akane.

Fin.


End file.
